Riverdale, Illinois
| coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Illinois | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Cook | subdivision_type3 = Townships | subdivision_name3 = Thornton, Calumet | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Lawrence Jackson | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = Imperial | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = 4.80 | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_sq_mi = 3.75 | area_land_sq_mi = 3.58 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.17 | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_total_acre = | area_land_acre = | area_water_acre = | area_urban_acre = | area_rural_acre = | area_metro_acre = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank2_acre = | length_mi = | width_mi = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 13549 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_sq_mi = 3747.69 | population_demonym = | population_note = Down 10.00% from 2000 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 60827 | area_code_type = Area code(s) | area_code = 708 | iso_code = | geocode = 64278 | website = | footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Standard of living (2007-11) | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Per capita income | demographics1_info1 = $16,463 | demographics1_title2 = Median home value | demographics1_info2 = $101,300 |pop_est_as_of = 2018 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 13205 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 17-64278 |area_total_km2 = 9.71 |area_land_km2 = 9.26 |area_water_km2 = 0.45 |population_density_km2 = 1446.87 }} Riverdale is a village and a south suburb of Chicago in Cook County, Illinois, United States. The population was 13,549 at the 2010 census. Geography purchased property in Riverdale at what is today the west side of Indiana Avenue with the intention of establishing a beet sugar factory. The property was previously occupied by The Riverdale Distillery, which had been established by the Union Copper Distilling Company of Chicago in 1871 to manufacture fermentum yeast. Located on the south bank of the Little Calumet river with access to the Illinois Central tracks, the beet sugar factory opened in 1905 with a capacity of 350 tons of beet sugar per day, a production rate that was eventually increased to 500 tons per day. The factory was sold by Pope’s heirs in 1922 to the Midwest Sugar Refining Company, who added sugar to the product line that was produced from cane supplied from Cuba and Puerto Rico. and who the following year began a program that was intended “to expand this enterprise far beyond its present capacity so as to make the company one of the leading producers and refiners of sugar in the Middle West.” In 1947 this enterprise was replaced by The Chromium Mining and Smelting Corporation. | image2 = Riverdale Distillery 1885.png | width2 = 200 | caption2 = An advertisement from the Riverdale Distillery c.1885 | image3 = | width3 = | caption3 = | footer_background = yellow | footer_align = center | footer = Indiana Avenue and the Calumet River | image4 = | width4 = | caption4 = | image5 = | width5 = | caption5 = }} Riverdale is located at (41.640684, -87.630645). According to the 2010 census, Riverdale has a total area of , of which (or 95.33%) is land and (or 4.67%) is water. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the 2010 census, there were 13,549 people, 4,595 households, and 3,204 families residing in the village. The racial makeup of the village was 4.9% White, 94.9% African American, 0.5% Native American, 0.3% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.7% from other races, and 0.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.7% of the population. There were 4,595 households out of which 36.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 24.8% were married couples living together, 37.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 7.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 30.3% were non-families. 25.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.92 and the average family size was 3.50. In the village, the population was spread out with 41.8% at the age 16 and over, 39.6% at the age 18 and over, 36.6% at the age 21 and over, 5.7% at the age of 62 and older, and 4.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32.8 years. The female population was 7,521 and the male population was 6,028. The median income for a household in the village was $37,792. Government Riverdale is divided between two congressional districts. Most of the city is in Illinois' 2nd congressional district; the area west of Ashland Avenue and the area southwest of 141st and Halsted Streets are in the 1st district. The local government of Riverdale consists of six elected trustees, one elected village clerk, and one elected mayor. On April 9, 2013 incumbent mayor Deyon Dean was defeated by Trustee and mayor Lawrence Jackson was sworn in on May 2, 2013 Police department In the history of the Riverdale Police Department, one officer has been killed while on duty . Notable people * Jonathan Periam (1823-1911), noted horticulturalist and long-time editor of the magazine Prairie Farmer, spent 20 years farming on land spanning the Calumet River at Halsted Street. * Marcheline Bertrand, actress; mother of actress Angelina Jolie; grew up in Riverdale * Antwaan Randle El, wide receiver for the Washington Redskins, and Pittsburgh Steelers; Super Bowl champion (XL); born in Riverdale * Charles Christian Hammer, classical guitarist Sir Charles' Biography - Sir Charles Hammer Retrieved 2017-02-19. * Marjorie Pebworth, Illinois politician; lived in Riverdale.'Illinois Blue Book 1967-1968,' Biographical Sketch of Marjorie Pebworth, pg. 203 * Betty Robinson, Olympic gold medalist in the 100 and 400 meter relays (1928 & 1936); born in Riverdale * Steamboat Struss, pitcher for the Pittsburgh Pirates; born in Riverdale * Joseph C. Szabo, 12th Administrator of the Federal Railroad Administration. He previously served as a Village Trustee and Village President of Riverdale. References External links * Village of Riverdale official website Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Villages in Cook County, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area